When You Sleep
by Sun-Dried
Summary: One-Shot. Percabeth, fluffy. It was Annabeth who woke up first. Complete. ::RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES::


**Title: When You Sleep**

**Author: Sun-Dried**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Non-explicit sex, implied.**

**Pairings: Percy/Annabeth**

**Author's Note: This little fluffy, plotless, un-beta'd one-shot is my attempt to dip my toe back into fan fiction after an enormous six month hiatus. So, hello to anybody who's read my other fics! Sorry to have left you hanging! I recently read over them and disliked them greatly, so I have no** **idea if I will be finishing them or not. Sorry! I'm thinking one-shots are more my thing. Fun to write, fun to read. Usually I would rate something like this at T or T+, but since PJATO is a relatively young fandom I decided to up the rating a bit. Percy and Annabeth are both in their early to mid-twenties, so nothing underaged is implied! I'm looking for critic on this piece, so reviewing would be greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It felt strange waking up to the warmth. Annabeth Chase slid her fingers through the bed, the feel of the sheets making its way through her cloudy brain. That felt familiar, nothing wrong. She realized she had been tossing in her sleep, and her coverlet was thrown down below her knees. She reached down to grab it, even though she was already warm enough. Out of place, she thought, for the depths of December. Annabeth cracked one eye open, the sleep lingering there vanishing as she realized she was looking at a bush of dark black hair.

It seemed like she would never get used to waking up in this position.

She pushed her face into the muss, grinning, humming a misplaced melody. It smelt, as _he_ always did, of the ocean, and the deep, unknown places that resided there. When she was younger, living in California, that smell would send a pang of longing up into the demigod's heart, but now it simply meant she was home.

Un-entwining her legs from her partner's and intoning out a last murmur into the ebony hair, Annabeth slipped up and out of bed, immediately chilled, as one usually is when standing naked in the dead of winter. She grabbed her dressing gown from the floor, where she had discarded it in haste the night before.

The apartment was cheap for New York City, and incredibly cramped. Annabeth pushed aside the heavy white curtains covering the only window in the room, letting the weak morning sun creep across the bed to the figure still lying there. A bronze knife glinted on the shared dresser, outshining the ballpoint pen placed next to it. A brick wall created a heavy backdrop to the small kitchen on the far side of the room, and the sorry excuse for a living room (consisting of two armchairs and a bedside table squeezed in between) sat to the right of it. To the left of Annabeth was a door that led to the bathroom and next to it was the studio's only redeeming feature, a walk-in closet. It wasn't much, but it was what they could afford with Annabeth at the University a few blocks away and him taking two jobs, a P.E. teacher and swimming instructor. But it was home.

She padded to the kitchen and flicked on the coffee pot, making sure to add water as it sputtered to life. The residual fire from the night before kept her feet warm as they skimmed the linoleum flooring, her fingers tingling as her mind stirred the embers. Her pelvic muscles contracted and she glanced back at the man tangled in the sheets, before laughing quietly to herself. _Impatient, aren't we?_ But she walked back to the bed anyway, slipping off her robe and slinking under the sheets, melting in the warmth. Annabeth propped herself up on an elbow, leaning over her lover, staring at his sleeping face. A line of drool trailed from his parted mouth onto the pillow, wetting it. Chuckling, Annabeth fell back onto her own cushions and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling her face into the dip between his broad shoulder blades. Oh yes, _this_ was home.

* * *

It felt wonderful to wake up with Annabeth's arms around him. The smell of coffee drifted over, indicating that his girlfriend had already gotten out of bed. He groaned at the thought of getting up; it was the last day of term at the school today, which meant hours more of grading. Annabeth squeezed him when she heard his moaning, and he twisted around to face her, the world still dark under his eyelids. Their foreheads touched, and they pressed their bodies together, threading their legs and fingers, reminiscing about the recent events. He pushed his nose into the dip under her jaw, then stretched out and pressed his mouth to hers, earning himself a quiet giggle and a "_Bit impatient, aren't we?"_ from Annabeth.

Percy Jackson finally opened his eyes and stared at her. "Good morning, my Wise Girl."

Annabeth's eyes looked up at him through blond lashes. "You know, Percy…" she trailed off.

He gave her a questioning look.

The girl grinned. "You drool when you sleep," she finished cheekily, reaching out and knotting her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer.

Percy quickly checked his face and found a bit leading out from the corner of his mouth. He pursed his lips, but quickly smirked. "Yeah, well, some things _never_ change."

He swiftly reached down and yanked the duvet up from the base of the bed, covering them both. _Yes, this is home,_ he thought as the couple finally indulged themselves.

They didn't come out again until the coffee pot dinged.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
